


700 Words of Sunggyu

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of seven Sunggyu-centric drabbles with appearances from each of the Infinite members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn the Page | Sunggyu

Sunggyu loves books.

He likes the fantasy stories about knights and kings and slaying dragons. He loves the science fiction thrillers when humans have to fight their way across an unknown planet. Sunggyu even enjoys reading non-fiction books about things like world history, and how to be a leader; he has always been one to better himself, and books are a great place to start.

So when anybody asks, _what's your favorite thing to read,_ he has trouble thinking of just one answer; he loves everything, because he can leave reality as long as there is another page to turn.


	2. Support | Sunggyu/Dongwoo

Dongwoo asks, "Are you sure you're alright?" then slides his chair a bit closer. 

Sunggyu wipes his face with his towel even though the sweat has long since evaporated. It's another kind of nervous habit, like rubbing the back of his neck or shifting in place.

Dongwoo's arm slips around Sunggyu's shoulders, easy, like it's the most comfortable thing in the world. Sunggyu leans a bit closer and focuses on the warmth passing between them (and he doesn't just mean the temperature).

"I'm fine," Sunggyu says, more to convince himself than anything. "There's still a lot of practicing to do."


	3. Speed Limit | Sunggyu/Woohyun

It feels like the world is passing him by in a blur, all of the colors and scenery blending together until the only thing he can focus on is himself in the mirror during practice. Over time the days stretch longer or fly by faster and it continues getting harder and harder for him to keep up.

That's why Sunggyu's favorite time of day is actually night, right before he falls asleep; that's when he can finally start to relax, and when Woohyun gives him all of the soft kisses and lingering touches that Sunggyu needs to slow back down.


	4. Fully Loaded (Assassin AU) | Sunggyu & Hoya

Sunggyu may have been in the business for years now, but that doesn't change the fascination he has with guns. Each bullet is shining and golden and deadly, and he watches as Hoya slides them into his magazine; it's mesmerizing.

"You should get out in the field again," Hoya says, but Sunggyu isn't brought back to reality until he hears the magazine lock into place. "It's pretty obvious you miss it."

Sunggyu says, "Maybe. You guys need me here though. You're kind of hopeless on your own."

Hoya's lips shift into a crooked smile. He says, "I guess we are."


	5. Nobody Said it was Easy (University AU) | Sunggyu & Sungyeol

When Sunggyu became an RA, he had not been expecting _this._

He hasn't even climbed out of bed, and already he can see there is something very wrong about his room; it may be the purple stain on his ceiling, or the gravy on his lampshade, or the silly string in the shape of a star on his door.

So Sunggyu pulls out his cell phone and types: _Sungyeol, do you know about the bacon in my fish bowl?_

Five minutes later, Sunggyu receives the reply: _I do not. I also don't know about the glitter in your ethics textbook._


	6. Memory Card | Sunggyu & Myungsoo

"So," Sunggyu says.

"So," Myungsoo answers, just as steady.

In the background, their coffee maker continues to bubble and hiss like it's trying its best to fill the silence.

Sunggyu says, "This is the thing." He crosses his legs, folds his hands, and his whole appearance is very commanding and professional despite the fact that he feels anything but. "I'm going to need you to delete all of those pictures from last night off of your camera."

On the other side of the room, Myungsoo leans back to mirror Sunggyu's posture. He smirks. "How much is it worth to you?"


	7. Gone Fishing | Sunggyu & Sungjong

They've been discussing this for ten minutes already, and Sunggyu can really feel pressure starting to build between his eyes. "I just think the blue one is... nicer."

(What he actually meant was: _it's not obnoxiously bright._ )

Sungjong rolls his eyes. "That's because you're so calm sometimes. I never would've guessed you'd be so plain, judging by your closet. It's like I'm shopping with Myungsoo or something."

In the end, they decide to buy the guppy that Sungjong had his eyes on; it shines yellow as the sun, and Sunggyu thinks, of course that's the one Sungjong wanted--they match.


End file.
